Despejo
by boneyking-ofnowhere
Summary: Drabbles e falsos drabbles sobre qualquer coisa que não precisa fazer, necessariamente, sentido. / 14. Ino
1. Sasuke

Heroin

* * *

Estava desesperado, completamente desesperado. Precisava _daquilo_, e precisava logo. Já passara por tanta coisa com tão pouca idade que resolvera dar-se o luxo de apreciar _aquilo_. Podia ser _errado, sujo_. Mas seu senso crítico sobre isso já estava distorcido há muito tempo. Pouco importava furtar aquela maldita substância do estoque pessoal de seu mestre, muito menos injetar aquela droga em sua veia. O mundo real era cruel, odioso.

_Agora, aquele_ mundo era só seu. Não tinha dor, não tinha sofrimento, era tudo paz.

* * *

**N/A:** Quase drabble. 106 palavras. Resolvi me contagiar do vírus que o Azedume propagou, sobre escrever coisas sujas que envolvam drogas ou coisa parecida. Resolvi, também, fazer uma coletânea de drabbles porque todo mundo fez e minha personalidade é fraca.

Amo vocês.

_25/12/12 - Update_

Reescrevi isso aqui, acrescentando coisas que, pelo menos para mim, deixem a história mais envolvida no personagem, e não só no escapismo dele. E também sem me prender a 100 palavras... Espero que vocês aprovem, eu alterarei todas as outras (Menos a do Shikamaru, acho que não precisa).


	2. Sakura e Ino

Rebel Rebel

* * *

Dançava e dançava, como se o movimento com os pés e com os braços dependesse da sua vida. Tocava _David Bowie_, as pessoas a sua volta iam a loucura, inclusive ela mesma. Aquilo fazia esquecer todas as suas frustrações, todas mesmo. Esquecia como era existir e o que eram problemas por breves momentos.

Fora trazida de volta ao mundo quando sentiu um puxão no braço. Era Ino, e ela fez sinal com a cabeça para que a acompanhasse. Foram parar num banheiro imundo. Sakura apenas esperava ansiosamente pelo que Ino faria agora. Ela, por sua vez, tirou um frasquinho de plástico do bolso e sua carteira de identidade. Ino depositava o conteúdo do frasco na palma da mão, e separava em fileiras com a carteira. Separara em quatro, mandou duas _pra dentro_ de imediato. Deu as outras duas restantes para Sakura, que não pensou duas vezes antes de fungar aquele negócio todo.

Beijaram-se, logo em seguida. Sakura agradecia mentalmente a Ino por coisas que ela nem imaginaria. _Aquela_ noite, _aquele_ momento, _aquilo_ tudo era só delas agora. _Só delas._

_ Hot tramp, I love you so._

* * *

**N/A:** David Bowie, é nóis.


	3. Shikamaru

_Nuvens_

* * *

_Natais eram problemáticos_.

_Deveras problemáticos_.

_Parentes_, primos, tios, avós... _Família_. Tinha pura preguiça de se socializar. Coisa dele mesmo, e todo mundo sabia disso. Resolvera fazer diferente, certo ano. Saíra na espreita, antes que alguém desse por sua falta na Ceia típica na madrugada do dia 25, acompanhado apenas com seus 20 amigos dentro do maço de Marlboro. Fazia uma madrugada agradável, fresca. _Se mandou_ para uma colina qualquer e deitou-se na grama. Adorava aquilo.

Ficou lá, fazendo hora, observando o movimento das nuvens opacas passeando pelo céu e tragando seus cigarros, pensando que seria muito melhor se fosse uma delas.

* * *

**N/A**: Feliz Natal pra vocês, seus seres lindos que fazem minha alegria.


	4. Kakashi

_Escapismo_

* * *

Os fantasmas do passado ainda lhe assombravam com tanta intensidade que lhe doía. Por detrás daquela máscara havia um homem que sofria calado, e disfarçava tão bem quanto disfarçava sua real face.

Momentos como aquele, com uma mulher qualquer, o faziam, pelo menos, jogar um _pano quente_ no seu sofrimento. O momento de êxtase, excitação e liberação animal que se submetia durante o ato sexual, era seu real escapismo. Colocar tudo que seus livros favoritos o ensinavam, enfim, em prática. _Bombar_ na moça em todas as posições possíveis e imagináveis, em busca da hora do clímax total, no qual, após, caía cansado no colchão e dormia.

Para, no dia seguinte bem cedo, recepcionar sua dor de braços abertos.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu ainda não dormi.


	5. NP

_Ainda somos os mesmo, e vivemos_

* * *

Não dava pra acreditar em quão bem as histórias se replicavam. Desde o primórdio, até o último fato, era de se boquiabrir. Maior surpresa, ainda, é _ninguém_ ter reparado isso antes.

Não era fato para se orgulhar, no entanto. Quando digo que as histórias se replicam, e se replicam perfeitamente, digo também que os _erros_ sofreram o mesmo efeito. Talvez fosse falta de diálogo prévio? Falta de informação? Talvez. Há uma série de fatores que poderíamos usar para nos justificar. Justificar os nossos erros, justificar nossos acertos. Os nosso e os do passado. O caso é que ainda somos os mesmos, e vivemos

_Como nossos pais_.

* * *

**N/A:** Muita Elis Regina cantando na cabeça. **N/P** é abreviação que eu usei pra **N**enhum **P**ersonagem. É apenas um devaneio, um devaneio coletivo dos personagens no geral. Um devaneio meu, na verdade. Mudei o nome da fanfic, porque se eu tiver um pseudo-tema pra seguir, eu acabo não escrevendo mais nada aqui.


	6. Sasuke (2)

_Sem alardes_

* * *

Decidiu por fim naquilo tudo de uma vez por todas. Não iria usar nenhuma habilidade para tentar burlar o que planejava. Iria ser rápido. Indolor.

Sentia que não merecia mais estar vivo. Desonrou as palavras do seu irmão, fez com que sua morte fosse em vão. Desonrou os princípios do seu pai. Desapontou e machucou as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Falhara como homem, como humano. Não havia mais motivos cabíveis para continuar. Encaminhou-se, lentamente, até a ponta do precipício. Respirou fundo. Foi-se.

_Sem alardes_.

_Sem surpresas_.

* * *

**N/A: **Apenas transferindo algumas drabbles para cá, pra economizar espaço (?).


	7. Konan e Yahiko

_2° Pessoa do singular_

* * *

Observo-te de longe, com profunda admiração. Queria ser metade do que tu és. Queria tua coragem, tua perspicácia, tua liderança, tua persuasão. Queria-te. Queria que me abraçasse a noite. Queria que me amasse. Que me dissesse que sou tua, pura e simplesmente.

Tu és minha luz.

Se um dia tu fores embora, _oh_, por favor, me leves contigo. Quero ser acalantada por essa tua luz incessável até depois da morte.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sempre vou adorar essa daqui.


	8. Karin

_Imaginação_

* * *

Quatro da manhã era o que marcava o relógio de parede do lado de fora. Porém não havia pregado o olho sequer um segundo. Corria os olhos pela cela. Vazia. Exceto pela foto que guardava consigo com tanto esmero. Não havia guardas acordados do lado de fora, mas não era uma fuga que almejara. Era nessa hora da madrugada, na verdade, que sentia-se confortável. Sentia-se confortável para apanhar a imagem, admirá-la enquanto brinca com as mãos dentro da calça, gemendo baixo pra não acordar ninguém. Só queria que, ao menos, em sua imaginação fértil, ela e Sasuke estivessem fodendo muito, e que ele a desejasse, _apenas_ isso.


	9. Anko e Orochimaru

_Boneca_

* * *

De bruços na cama, ela apenas _suportava _aquilo. As mãos brancas do mestre apertavam sua boca com força para que ela não gritasse alto pedindo socorro ou gemesse muito alto. Ela nunca imaginou que ele fosse capaz de cometer tal atrocidade, o via como um familiar, _gostava _dele. E agora, ele penetrava nela, sem pudor algum, como um mero objeto sexual que levava consigo para todo lugar. Ali, naquela posição imoral, sentia toda sua moral escorrer junto com os fluídos, com o suor, e principalmente, com as lágrimas que corriam de seus olhos castanhos.

* * *

**N/A:** Me sentindo abandonada por vocês, me deem amor.


	10. Sakura

Agressiva, temia qualquer tipo de contato. Crescera assim, foram muitos os espinhos que nasceram para torná-la desse jeito. A chuva caía a regava, e lhe molhava o rosto pueril, os cabelos rosados escorriam pela face, mas permanecia retulante. As lágrimas não ousavam juntar-se com a água doce, inspirava mesmo ser uma mulher de fibra, forte. Porém, ao tocar _n'aquele_ que quase cortara seu caule, suas pernas bambeavam, seu queixo tremia, murchava. Mas quando a fazia lembrar de que há tantos outros que só querem ver seu florescer, as pétalas logo desabrocham, mostrando ser a mais bonita das flores.

_"Ela era preciosa, como uma flor. Cresceu selvagem, selvagem porém inocente." _

* * *

**N/A:** Vi essa última frase no tumblr, em inglês, e isso me surgiu na cabeça. Entendam como quiser. Não quis colocar título também.


	11. Obito e Rin

_Sorrisos_

* * *

Já não bastava ter que lidar com sua fraca autoconfiança, com sua covardia por trás de toda prepotência, ainda tinha aquele amontoado de coisas entaladas na garganta. Em sua presença, seu ser entrava em frenesi, era uma sensação embriagadora. Que o impedia de dar um passo sequer sem fazer algo de errado e passar sem parecer um completo babaca. Ela ria daquilo, pelo menos, o que o fazia sentir tão _imbecilmente_ bem. E, por momentos a fio, não importava que soubesse que o amor da menina era de um homem só, e não dele, não importava que agisse como um idiota, desde que ela sorrisse. Nos seus momentos finais, ela segurava sua mão, e chorava. Ele, por sua vez, sorria. Dessa vez, sem esconder-se atrás de sua pose, era um sorriso sincero. Puro.

- Não chore – Apertava a mão da menina com o resto de força que lhe sobrou – Apenas sorria... Por mim, por favor.

E com muito esforço, ela sorriu. Radiante.

De repente, não importava mais o seu fatídico destino.

* * *

**N/A:** Parece que é meu fim, ninguém sequer lembra disso aqui. Só a Otowa, a e a Bianca-Caroline dão as caras por aqui, afinal, cadê todo mundo? Será que eu escrevo tão mal assim? (_Modo drama queen ativado_)


	12. Sakura e Itachi

_Vício_

* * *

Ele a lembrava tanto de Sasuke, mas ao mesmo tempo, eles eram tão distintos. Não havia mistério nele, apesar de _indecifrável_. Ele era doce, seu coração era tão bom quanto de uma criança, mesmo a idade negando tal fato. Sua expressão era serena, raramente se exaltava, e seus toques eram tão leves que a arrepiavam. Não sabia se estar com ele era apenas um consolo a si mesma, e vice versa, mas cada dia mais sentia trair essa linha de pensamento. Isso porque o que era apenas um escapismo, um simples ato de encontrar outra pessoa em uma terceira, acabou tornando-se um vício, o qual ela simplesmente _não conseguia_ largar. Apesar de suas comparações constantes e íntimas dele com Sasuke, o tempo estava aí para a fazer pensar que ele era muito, milhões de vezes melhor que o dito cujo.

Afinal, um vício _sempre_ é substituído por outro.

* * *

**N/A:** Atualizando por autopiedade mesmo. Isso me veio na cabeça faz um tempo, mas me contive em postar para não parecer desesperada (eu sei que eu já pareço, mas tá beleza...). Aliás, muito lindo o review que o anônimo me deixou, estou postando isso aqui em consideração a ele, e as pessoas que não abandonam isso aqui. :3


	13. Neji e Hinata

_Planeta_

* * *

Aquele planeta de cor branco-perolado implorava para ser explorado. Tão familiar, e ao mesmo tempo tão inédito. Nunca havia passado pela cabeça que aquela era sua verdadeira _liberdade_, sua_ paz_, sua_ motivação_. Mas aquele olhar, aquele que se encontrava sem querer com o seu próprio, aquele que revelava o mais louco e íntimo delírio dentro de si fazia provar que era de fato, e que desejava do ínfimio de sua alma explorar aquele planeta. Adentrar no rubor do rosto, penetrar docemente na cavidade daqueles lábios finos e tão estranhamente bonitos. Aquela seria sua Via Láctea, sua galáxia.

Pra sempre.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu tô apaixonada por essa tripa de texto que eu escrevi, desculpa. Surgiu do tédio, talvez isso me faça amar ainda mais.


	14. Ino

_Beleza_

* * *

Ela se olhava no espelho, com uma frequência inacreditável. Sua autoestima parecia ser inabalável, e era _tão_ bonita... Observava seus longos cabelos louros caindo-lhe pelos ombros e alcançando a cintura, eram _tão_ sedosos. Tirava sua roupa lentamente, admirava a curva de seu próprio pescoço, seus ossos salientes. Tocava o seios demoradamente, pois eles eram tão _volumosos_ e _bonitos_ naquela tonalidade rosada. Suas mãos percorriam sua cintura, sua barriga, até chegar no local mais_ glorioso_. Em frente ao espelho, admirava suas pernas tão perfeitamente torneadas, e sua beleza refletia no árduo movimento com as mãos que fazia repetidamente entre elas. Era tão linda fazendo aquilo, era tão linda fazendo qualquer coisa.  
_Se amava_, em suma.

* * *

**N/A:** Cuspi.


End file.
